


实验

by siol



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siol/pseuds/siol
Summary: 雌性蜘蛛在交媾结束后，会将雄蛛吞噬。





	实验

**Author's Note:**

> →研究所时期 路人x一方通行
> 
> →含有双性 血腥以及强迫要素 注意避雷

和研究员以外的人做是什么感觉？

没有冷冰冰的器械或者研究员们平板的报告数据的声音，没有哄骗小孩“用于研究”的拙劣借口，没有以实验作为遮羞布，只是纯粹的、混乱不堪的性交，像是失去理智的野兽，纠缠在一起。

好无聊。太无聊了。假惺惺地发泄着兽欲，还不如撕破伪装，光明正大地实施暴行。他冷眼看着那些在他身上耸动着的穿着白袍的面容模糊的人，内心被无限膨胀的无趣感占据。

被侵犯的地方不断叠加的快感让他无法克制自己的喘息，不知道从什么时候起他从原本只能屏息忍耐的活塞行为中尝到了一丝快乐，感官的刺激便像毒品一样席卷了他全身的神经，托毫无技巧的研究员的福，他花了很长时间把快感和痛感区分开来。

他对自己的现状有着极端清醒的认知，然而他选择放任他们的暴行。与他的清醒头脑相割裂开来，他的精神浑浑噩噩，无法对他所看到的任何事物产生共情。他将自己的躯体和外界的一切一并放在了旁观的幕布上，他只是高高在上、毫无动摇地看着，生不出一丝波澜。

在一次“实验”中，他险些因为窒息死亡。他侥幸捡回一条命，却也懒得去治疗脖颈上骇人的绞痕。他因此半个月无法发声。

涉事的研究员被悄无声息地处理掉以后，针对他的性侵犯停止了。珍贵的实验材料没有任何求生意识，研究所只能排除任何可能威胁到他生命的隐患。

而他已经，讽刺地，在毫无人性的暴行中食髓知味。性的快乐是他能获得的唯一刺激，快感会不顾他的精神状态，强硬地在神经中噼里啪啦地炸开，让他头晕目眩，浑身瘫软。

他开始自发地追逐快感。在弄湿了床单和手术服后，他飞快地得出了自己的手指并不能满足自己的结论。

——和研究员以外的人做是什么感觉？

这个想法一旦生成，便像是寄生植物一样在他的脑海中扎根盘桓，他心心念念，迫切地想要完成这场以自己作为对象的实验。

满足好奇心也好，沉溺于快感也好，打法无聊的时光也好，反抗研究所也好，他根本不在乎自己的初衷。那是无关紧要的干扰项。

他知道自己已经崩坏了。他抱着瓷瓶，狠狠地将它掷到地上，只是想看看它到底能碎成几片。

暗无天日的巷子里，杂乱地堆放着几个看不清颜色的垃圾桶。这是常人不会轻易踏入的地域，因而藏匿在阴暗中的蛆虫更加肆无忌惮。被楼宇夹在中间的狭窄通道内回荡着男人杂乱的喘息和规律的肉体撞击声。走近了的话，还能听见混浊的粘腻的水声。

瘦削得让人看着有些不适的少年被男人抵在墙上，随着顶弄上下晃动着，他的头无力地靠在身后粗糙的墙壁上，红色的瞳孔失去焦距，像是两颗没有温度的玻璃球。

少年平日里苍白的脸、脖颈和胸膛都爬满红霞，苔藓般在惨白的皮肤上蔓延开来的潮红让他看上去更加扭曲病态。

他整个人都湿漉漉黏糊糊的，唾液不断地从他像是合不拢的嘴角处漏出来，混着白色的精液，滴落在他凹陷的锁骨上。他的头发也不知道被什么打湿了，结成一缕一缕，随着精液的干涸，粘在脸颊上。腰间遍布青紫色的指痕，小腹上一片狼藉，尚未干涸的浊液在斑驳的精斑上淌过，比同龄人尚小一点的阴茎软绵绵地蜷缩在腹间——在数次射精以及失禁后，他甚至已经把膀胱都射空了。

在他的阴茎的下方，有一个属于女性的生殖道口，正在吃力地吞进男人勃发的阳具，穴口泛着被过度使用的玫红。

男人一边将阳具顶入，一边揉捏起少年颜色浅淡的乳头。少年喘息着地扭动身子，将被冷落的另一边也送到男人手心。男人张开手掌，苍白的、单薄嶙峋的胸口就被他的大手的阴影覆盖。指腹上粗糙的茧擦过顶端敏感小口，突然重重地掐了下去。

“……！”少年下意识挣动起来，却被阴茎牢牢地固定在原地。他很快就再次放弃了微弱的抵抗，被动地接受着男人的侵犯，好像一个没有呼吸和体温的性爱娃娃。男人却像发现了什么一样亢奋起来，像是在求证一般，毫不怜惜地拧下少年大腿内侧的嫩肉，满意地享受起少年骤然缩紧的穴口。

“变态小鬼不但喜欢被操，还喜欢疼痛，真是糟糕透顶的癖好啊。”

这句话轮不到你这个恋童癖来讲吧。少年险些笑出声来，肩膀抖动，好像现在被侵犯的不是他自己。他的胡思乱想很快就被高潮打断了，浑身雪白的少年一阵抽搐，扬起脖子，喉间泄出断断续续的无声的嘶叫，无力垂下的双腿像是突然被拧上了发条，下意识地想要并拢起来。

“操，居然潮吹了。”操弄着他的阴穴的男人拔出阳具，红肿的穴口淅淅沥沥地滴下淫液。男人用手指飞快操弄着刚刚高潮过的甬道，像是暴力地捣弄果肉一样，将淋漓的汁水全部榨出来。高潮被强制性地延续，甚至推向新的顶峰，少年像是终于难以忍受一样尖叫起来，发出含糊不清的咒骂，纤细的双腿挣动着，被男人轻易制住。

“喂喂，这么爽吗，爽到脑子都坏掉了吧？”男人抽出手指，将满手的淫液蹭到了少年的脸上，然而少年依旧不予回应，只是剧烈地喘息着，明明是一副沉溺于快感的迷乱表情，狭长的眼睛中却没有蕴含一丝情绪。男人自觉无趣，扳开他的腿，更加用力地顶弄进去。

“虽然是个畸形的小鬼，但是意外地很好用啊。”只是浅浅地进入龟头，灼热又湿润的内壁就熟练地饥渴地缠绕上来，乞求更加深入的侵犯，紫红色的阳具长驱直入，每次抽插都让穴口微微翻出鲜红色的嫩肉，看起来色情异常。

“你有子宫的吧？被射进去那么多，你会不会怀孕啊。”男人粗喘着调笑道，少年的穴道很浅，男人轻而易举地就捅到了最深处，他报复性地用龟头碾压着尽头那个狭窄的宫口，少年微微凹下去的小腹被顶出男人阳具的形状，像是有巨大的寄生虫在皮肤下肆虐蠕动。

少年微微抬起头，看见被白色发丝切割得七零八落的天空。他忍耐着宫口快要被捅穿的尖锐的令人战栗的酸胀感，回想起无数次实验后获得的寥寥几句的结果。

性器官尚未发育成熟，虽然能感知到快感，但是不具有繁衍的能力。

男人还在喋喋不休地说着下流又肮脏的话，像是个在和自己的飞机杯说话的疯子。

好无聊。研究所以内的人也好，研究所以外的人也好，说出来的话不都大同小异吗。

这种事情怎样都好。他不在乎。

他又经历了一场实验，与往日的无数场一样，毫无意义，无聊透顶。

只有快感越来越尖锐，毒药一样，日益将他的胸腔内部腐蚀出巨大的空洞。

他要被快感剖开了。少年蜷起脚趾，脊背弓成一个快要折断的角度，溺水般剧烈喘息着，高潮的快感在交合处噼里啪啦地炸开，顺着尾椎蔓延至四肢百骸，少年像是被抽掉脊骨一遍瘫软下来，感受着男人的阴茎在身体内部抖动着射出精液。

在少年疲倦又混沌的大脑中，恶意飞快地膨胀开来。他垂着头，保持着被抵在墙上的姿势，笑了起来。他的笑声尖锐嘶哑，像是坏掉的哨子，其中饱含的恶意让男人后退了两步。

“感谢你对实验的配合。”少年在一瞬间止住笑声，循着某段记忆，有板有眼、甚至说得上亲切有礼地对男人说道，他露出天真又纯粹的孩子般的笑容，缓缓抬起手，用一种充满色情意味的方式，抚过男人的小臂。

在令人胆寒的扭曲声中，男人还没来得及发出声音就炸成了一团血雾。

眼睛都没眨一下的少年开启了反射，他的身上没有沾上一滴血迹，甚至连气味和声音都屏蔽了，像是被包裹在一个真空的球中，冲天的血腥气和血液淅淅沥沥滴落在地面的声音都被如数隔绝在外。四散的赤红色液体飞溅到墙壁上，因为反射的作用，少年背靠着的地方被勾勒出一个扭曲的剪影，又很快被顺着墙面滑落的血迹切割得看不出原貌。

少年扶着墙踉踉跄跄地走了几步，躯体顺着墙壁滑落，瘫坐在血肉模糊的尸体旁。他赤裸着下身，已经死去的人射进他体内的精液正缓慢地从合不拢的穴口流出来，在地上留下混浊的湿痕。

他已经精疲力竭，而这种脱力正合他意。

反正会有研究人员来回收实验品的。在失去意识前，他冷漠地想着，无力去处理胸腔中巨大的空虚感。

他在一滩看不出原状的碎骨和肉块旁沉沉睡去。

实验结束。


End file.
